Once upon tasertricks week
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: Tasertricks Week. Also a sort of continuation into my one shot Once Upon A Time in Jotunheim.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Tickling and/or Jealously **

* * *

The dress thing was pissing her off, she understood the thing Laufey-King was going for but that didn't mean she liked it.

She wasn't quite sure what the dress was made out of, she knew it was a special delicate materiel that was rare in Jotunheim. It shined like ice, glittering with a blue sparkle that made her look like a giant shining diamond.

It was shoved back into the closet in her in Jotunheim room, out of sight until it was time for them to leave for Asgard. For now she was required to wear dresses everyday, to get used to the feel of them.

She was trying to adjust her new dress when Loki burst in her room.

Darcy didn't say anything, just kept on trying to close the laces that substituted a zipper.

This wasn't the first time Loki did it, not the first time he had found to be upset about just to run to her room and rage about it. Darcy let him vent, regardless of what it was about, because it could be anything from his expected duties as king up or something silly like the way dinner was cook that day.

"Hey before you start sulking can you help close my dress?" The dress closed like a corset, at the back, and her hands just didn't bend that way.

Loki was looking out her window, not moving even after she talked to him. She took the initiative and she moved to stand besides him, hoping he got the hint.

Loki sighed but closed her dress for her, swiping her loose hair to the side and making quick work of closing the lace.

"I cannot fight like them." He told her while he stood behind her, making a knot out of the remaining lace before moving her hair to her back.

Darcy looked out the window and noticed Loki's brothers were having a friendly fight, in the training grounds.

"I didn't know you wanted to." It was news to her, she knew Loki sometimes envied his brother for being born full size Jotuns but Loki had always been proud of his own personal fighting skills.

"I do not have the advantages they do. Nor the height." Loki started playing with her hair, brushing his knuckles against her back every time he grabbed a strand.

"That's cool, I mean it's not like you need to be super tall to win a fight." They both knew he didn't, if the many times they had gotten in trouble was any indication.

"I would be nice to look..." He let go of her hair and stepped besides her to watch his brothers.

"To look like the rest of them." Which was not exactly true, there were more Jotuns that were as short as Loki but not enough to even be consider a minority just a rarity. Loki had the unfortunately combination of weak genes, his magic being too powerful and the fact that he was born way before he was suppose to be. It was too much for a baby and his growth was stunted, or at least that's what the Jotun healers said.

Darcy didn't want Loki to be jealous of something he couldn't control.

"But the rest of them aren't going to be king, just you." She pointed smartly and Loki gave her a little humorless laugh.

"Yes, just me. My brothers have always... treated as younger when I am the oldest. I am to be king, I want to stop being treated as a child."

"But your brothers treat you like that because you are their brother and they love you." Helblindi and Byleistr were still pretty young, relatively speaking, and they wanted nothing more than to please their older brother.

"They are taller than me." Which sounded like something a kid would say.

"Seriously? You realize how stupid that sounds right?" It sounded stupid to her.

They didn't talk for a long time, not while Darcy fixed her hair and not while Loki went to lay down on her bed to sulk in comfort, because heaven forbid he had to stand to get his sulk on.

It was all very stupid to her but she loved Loki so once her hair was up in a ponytail, she grabbed Loki by the arm and yanked out of the bed.

He complained all the way to the training grounds but abruptly shut up once his brothers were in hearing distance.

"Hey guys." She waved at them, making sure they saw her before entering the small square they were fighting on, well small by Jotun standards.

"Lady Darcy." Byleistr greeted her, pleasant smile on his face. He was the youngest of the three but the most mature, having to put up with two of the most stubborn siblings usually made that happened.

"Has my brother come to play or is he up to more mischief?" Helblindi was just as sarcastic as Loki, a trait learned after spending too much time with Loki and herself. An unfortunate thing to learn from an older brother, instead of something important like humility. Which Loki possessed none of.

"Actually I wanted to tell you guys something." She said, before Loki did something stupid like throw more sarcasm at his brother, which would lead to insults which would lead to Helblindi being turned into a mouse... again.

"Did you know that in Midgard when someone is being a stubborn little baby you should tickle them?" She asked this with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Tickle?" Loki asked dryly, arms crossed and frown on his face.

"Tickle." Darcy told him, extended a finger and poking him on the stomach, which caused Loki to squirm and move away.

"Darcy..." It was the warning she was waiting for, the one that told her Loki was going to get back at her for this.

"Tickling makes people laugh uncontrollably. It's mostly play between siblings." Which was not entirely true but whatever.

"Uncontrollably?" Helblindi's smile was too big even for her comfort, but she nodded solemnly.

"That's right, not everyone is ticklish but you should always try to find out who is. We should start with Loki."

Loki who was muttering under his breath because he knew if he ran, they would hunt him down until they found him.

He tried anyway but was quickly caught by Byleistr.

"You should focus on the torso area, neck and feet." Darcy pointed to each of the body parts as she said them and then poke Loki on the stomach like she had before, which made Loki squirm.

"I will destroy you for this." It was said more out of desperation than actual hatred but Darcy heed the warning and nodded at Loki before letting Helblindi stepped up to poke Loki.

"Gently run your fingertips and move them fast." She instructed and Loki let out an unwanted laugh when Helblindi did as told.

It was then she remembered she was suppose to be having lunch with her dad, she told the boys bye as she started walking back to the castle.

Loki shriek in laughter behind her and then after what sounded like a fight, it was Helblindi laughing uncontrollably.

"Byleistr, grab him!"

* * *

**What an awkward way to end this. *Sigh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Dancing and/or Sparks**

**You can listen to Des'ree-Kissing you, if you want a song to read to this.**

* * *

Gandr stood tall and proud next to the other recruits, waiting for the order of dismissal. There was a tension on the air akin to anticipation, even the older Jotun were visibly anxious.

A melody started then, once that talked of love and life, it was graceful in its alieness for the Jotun people were unaccustomed to it. Odd were the sounds of instruments, not harsh and powerful like their own but low and delicate like the mortal girl that brought them.

Gandr withheld a sound of relieve at their dismissal, the melody continued.

Gandr walked confidently with the other training warriors for the future Queen had told them they were welcome to watch, welcome to point out their flaws and mistakes. Odd thing the mortal girl was, with her white skin and disproportion body, her eyes blue like the water beneath the ice in the frozen lakes.

The melody stuttered and died as he reached the front of the castle where the mortal girl and the prince liked to practice, Gandr tried to hide a smile for that could only mean the prince had once again aggravated the mortal girl.

Once he reached the front of the castle he was able to see the prince and the mortal girl standing in front of each other. It was not an unusual thing, the prince managed to upset the mortal girl and then...

"You think this is a joke? We're suppose to present this to the other realms, stop laughing."

It was suppose to be a dance unlike any other, or at least the mortal had said, their introduction to the golden realm and by extension every other realm. Gandr stifled another smile when he noticed the prince backing away from the wrath of the mortal girl, smitten his sire had told him once, the future king of Jotunheim was smitten with the mortal girl.

A good thing he said, for everything changes and change was what set them apart from the golden realm.

"Peace Darcy, do you not see I am trying? I am forever clumsy." The prince put a hand to his uncovered chest and smiled at the mortal girl.

"Seriously. Take this seriously. All I ask." The weak sun of Jotunheim was set above them, the few strong rays hitting the mortal girl and the prince. Gandr imagined that perhaps the prince had set them there himself.

"And where would be the fun in that?" The prince stepped forward and grabbed a strand of the mortal girl's dark hair not unlike his own, twisting in his fingers and getting close enough to the mortal girl that Gandr wanted to avert his eyes to avoid seeing the intimacy.

"Nope, you know the rules. You have to behave if you want to get any." The mortal girl was smirking now, the prince rolling his eyes to the sky in utter exasperation.

The mortal girl pressed a finger to the black box that gave them the melody and then the dance started anew.

Gandr held his breath as the mortal girl extended a hand in front of her and let a red ribbon dangled from her left wrist.

The beautiful blue tunic she wore, which she told them was a dress, danced with her as she moved her feet from side to side, the leather boots on her feet disturbing the snow around her. The prince stepped forward, falling on one knee in front of her.

He extended his right hand when she bowed her head and then grabbed the red ribbon in his own fingers before wrapping around his wrist with a green spark of magic. There was a length of red ribbon between them, for they were not suppose to touch, were not suppose to let the realms know the prince could touch the mortal girl without burning her.

The prince stood and took a step back, forcing the mortal girl to step forward. The bound hands clutching the ribbon between them, and still not touching, other hand to the side, unmoving and intending to remain that way.

The prince moving tentatively forward, making the mortal girl retreat.

The mortal girl starting moving to the side, forcing the prince to move in a circle with her. Her hand opened around the red ribbon, showing her palm to the prince in invitation. The prince took the invitation and opened his own palm, letting the red ribbon loose between them.

Their palms got closer, until there was only a dangerous low amount of space between them, and still they moved in a circle.

Gandr had been told what the dance was, a celebration of the story between the prince the mortal girl and yet it was also a revelation, for the rest of the realms did not know that Jotun skin did not burn if they did not wish it so, though how could they when the Jotun people only figure it out after the mortal girl's arrival?

The dance changed then, not hesitant but playful, like two strangers realizing they could be more than that. The mortal girl stepped forward so that there was only a small amount of space between her and the prince, palm to palm with their bound hands and then their unbound hands moving behind their back.

The dance was faster then, the prince stepping back twice while the mortal girl moved forward and then backwards, again and again.

The melody changed then, it was faster, alarmingly so and the prince and the mortal girl changed with it. They moved faster and that brought them too close and then they stepped away from each other just as fast. The melody changed once again and the mortal girl started doing circles once more, much faster before changing directions and going the opposite way, and the prince with a spark of magic changed their bound wrist to their other hands to reflect the change.

Gandr wondered if anybody would notice the change.

The mortal girl tumbled, losing her balance and falling to the floor causing the red ribbon to snap. It was deadly silent for a second, just a beat where the melody was soft and muted and then the prince was kneeling besides the fallen mortal girl.

They stayed still like that for what Gandr felt was an eternity and then the prince extended his palm out in invitation, just like the mortal girl had done for him. She smiled at him, true and trusting, and then her palm, broken red ribbon dangling from her wrist,was opening to accept him.

There was a moment of hesitation before she finally let her palm rest on top of his.

Gandr knew this was the moment where the people in the golden realm where suppose to put their hand to their mouths and gasp, or so the mortal girl had told them.

The prince gripped her hand tight in his and then he was helping her stand, he didn't let go of her hand and instead moved closer to her and settled his other hand at the small of her back. Gandr smiled then because this was a different type of dance, one where the barrier of touch was gone.

There was more to the dance and just as the price started moving again the melody died and the mortal girl gave a sound of frustration.

"Not again, why do batteries drain so fast here?" No one answered the mortal girl as she was the only one who could answer such an odd question.

The prince laughed as she ran to the black box before pressing her finger to it a couple of times, Gandr was amused to see his future queen in such frustration.

"Wait..." The mortal girl turned back to the prince in what appeared to be suspicion.

"We shall continue practicing tomorrow." The prince stated before he started walking back inside the castle.

"Loki!" The yell wasn't enough to make him stop on the contrary, Gandr thought, it looked like it made him walk a little faster.

"If I catch before you get to your room you are dead meat! Don't think I don't know what you did to the batteries!" At this the future king of Jotunheim broke into a dead run as his intended ran after him.

Gandr shared a laugh with the rest of the recruits, knowing that tomorrow the dance of the prince and his mortal girl would come again, and perhaps this time the prince would let them finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Children and/or Food**

* * *

It was one of their first traditions, the swapping of food from their respective homes. Darcy had started when she offer Loki one of the cookies she carried in her Ariel backpack, it was chocolate chip and her favorite. Loki had been skeptical of the cookie, something made from fire hadn't appealed to him and Darcy had pouted until he ate it.

He had liked it and in exchange she had been given her first piece of salty, wet candy. That had make her pout for real because it was too salty, Loki told her that sweet was uncommon in Jotunheim because many of its people didn't have the taste for it, but Loki did and he horded the rest of her cookies.

Jotunheim didn't have sweets and she loved sweets, what was suppose to snack on when she visit? It was the first time Darcy had been met with a such a big problem in her young life.

Darcy had a simple solution for that, every time it was time to head back to Jotunheim she would carefully pack a box of her favorite candies. Sweethearts, lifesavers, cookies, lollipops, everything went and she was unwilling to leave anything behind. It wasn't until years later that she would learn that it was forbidden to move food through the realms without permission, but the agents assigned to search them were too terrified of a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

So off she went with her sweets, sharing with Loki and getting sugar high and causing trouble. It was then Loki decided to play a game with her, he wanted to share his food like she did hers. They both had to look for something the other would like in their own planets, because Loki like sweet it was easier for Darcy than it was for Loki.

They were both sitting on the bed in her room, in the huge bed built for someone way bigger than her.

"You ready?" She had something special this year, she usually stayed within the sweet boundaries but this year she wanted to see if Loki would go for something more spicy.

There wasn't spicy food in Jotunheim, she thought that was both sad and hilarious.

"Yes." Loki had a covered plate on his lap, she was curious because Loki rarely offered her real food instead of salty candies. Loki was convinced he just hadn't found the right candy yet.

Loki gave her the plate, while she gave him a candy in a plastic wrapper.

This is one of the moments she liked the most about their tradition, the first taste of an unamed food, the thrill of not knowing whether she would like it or not. It was awesome to know she would either devour her food or spit it out.

The plate revealed a square piece of meat, a fork and something that looked like dipping sauce. Darcy took a first tentative bite, chewed and then chewed again because the taste was familiar?

"This is chicken." She said as Loki started coughing after licking the spicy lollipop, Loki waved at her and shook his head as he tried to control his coughing.

"Not chicken, fish." Hell no it wasn't fish.

"This is chicken."

"Fish." Loki put down his lollipop and gave it an evil look, she would have laugh if not for the fact she was eating chicken.

"This is chicken." She took another bite and still tasted like chicken.

"It is fish from the lakes of Gastropnir." Loki looked like he was ready to throttle her, something common in their relationship.

"Whatever, it still tastes like chicken." She was kind of disappointment about it but not enough to stop eating it.

"And what is this? Trying to poison your future husband?" He pointed to the spicy lollipop, like it was the root of all evil.

"I thought you might want to try something different." She shrugged, putting a piece of the fish-chicken in the dipping sauce. It was a little salty but not bad.

"How thoughtful."

"It really was because the lollipop comes in layers, if you lick it enough you'll find the sweet center." The center was actually gum, Loki loved gum.

"A challenge then." There was a spark in Loki's eyes now, something that told her this was going to be good.

Loki picked up the lollipop again, taking a couple of deep breaths before biting into it.

"Hey! That's cheating. You're suppose to lick it." As she complained Loki's face began to show pain, his red eyes looked a little glassy but Loki kept on chewing.

It made her remember the first time she tasted mexican food, no one had told her it was spicy, she learned that herself when she bit into her enchilada and her tongue started to burn. The trip to the bathroom hadn't been kind either.

Loki finished the lollipop, gum and all, in three bites. He sat there, breathing hard and giving her an ugly look.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." She said it more for his benefit than hers, since it wasn't her fault he didn't know how to back down from a challenge.

One of the many perils of having to prove yourself as the future king.

"How about I eat something spicy too? Would that even it out?" She moved the plate to the floor and moved closer to Loki.

"Oh? You brought more? Hoping I would like them?" He sounded baffled, like he couldn't believe she actually would have such a thought.

"I didn't bring more."

"Then how-" Loki didn't have time finish because by then she was close enough to put her lips on his.

She bit his lip, urging him to open his mouth for her, he complied and she let their tongues mingle together. There was a taste of something not Loki and she stopped their kiss to tell him so.

"There, now my tongue burns too." It didn't really, something Loki didn't seem to care about since he pushed her down to lay on the bed and went right back to kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Cold Feet and/or Illness **

* * *

"How do you even get sick from doing magic?" It was an honest question, Loki had been doing his magic his entire life, there was no reason why he should get sick from it.

She heard a sound underneath all the pelts Loki was covered in, it wasn't a response but something like a groan of pain. Darcy patted the pelts and hope Loki could feel her comfort.

The book Loki had been using was in her lap, page open on the spell Loki was trying to use. She couldn't read it because it was in some sort of language from Alfheim, the land of the light elves.

"Did you steal this?" It wasn't that Loki didn't have about a million books laying around, it was just that the book seem fairly important and when Loki wanted a book he took it regardless of whether he should take it or not.

There was another sound from underneath the pelts before Loki's head poked out.

"We were in Alfheim a couple of days ago, what do you think?" He tried to sarcastic but the sore throat just made him sound like he was trying to imitate his dad, something he liked to do when he was younger.

"Dammit Loki." They were under enough suspicion from their dads already, their 'adventures' into the mountains to 'explore' was met with suspicion and disapproval because there was no way they weren't getting into some sort of trouble.

Technically they weren't lying because they were exploring the Jotunheim wilderness, except they were looking for passageways between the realms and not flora or fauna.

Loki sneezed and went under the pelts again, books falling from a nearby ice shelf with a spark of green-gold magic. Darcy winced, the random magic things happening every time Loki sneezed were getting dangerous.

"So, you messed up the spell and it gave you some sort of magic flu?" The Jotun didn't get sick, Loki getting something close to disease would be terrifying to the Jotun people not only because he was their future king but also because it could spread. Which is why Darcy knew Loki would have to tell his dad, stopping their little adventures.

"The spell must be written wrong." Because in Loki land nothing was ever his fault.

"Yeah...I'm sure the elves totally forgot to erase that spell that gave them a magic flu, I mean it's not like the book is a thousand years old or anything. I'm sure no one had time to cross it out." Darcy laughed when Loki gave another groan of pain from underneath the pelts, served him right.

Darcy took off her leather boots, stood up from her chair and climb into Loki's bed.

She was extra careful when she slid beneath the pelts, Loki felt her coming and next thing she knew Loki was hugging and bringing her face to his.

"Cool." Loki was burning up, or as close as any Jotun came to burning up. She must have felt like an iceberg in comparison.

Loki put his cheek against her and let out a hot breath, he sneaked one of legs between hers and sighed with relief.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?" She half laughed, half complained when her feet came in contact with Loki's, the rest of him was burning up but his feet were freezing.

"I believe the 'fever' as you called it, is leaving my body. Feet first." He sounded a little amuse by that, Darcy just thought it made the whole thing weirder.

She snuggled closer to him, one hand reaching for his waist and putting a cool hand to a burning Loki. She was glad she was wearing a short dress, grateful the spell Loki had placed on her years before to adjust to Jotunheim weather was still holding because otherwise Loki wouldn't have been able to touch as much of her as he needed.

The arms around her loosened and Loki's hot breath became steady, Darcy smiled against Loki's cheek and gave it a soft kiss.

It was nice to take care of Loki for once, because it was always her getting sick or breaking something. Loki was made of tough stuff but she wasn't, it sucked having to keep up with Loki and feeling like crap afterward. Loki never complained though, he just held her and tried to make her feel better with magic, the reason why he was so good with healing spells and potions was her.

Loki had a long while before he felt better, Darcy decided maybe it was time they spent more time cuddling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Friendship and/or Dragon Flies**

* * *

Darcy had never thought about it, it seemed like a silly thing to think about. She wasn't antisocial and the fact she spent her summers in Jotunheim had never affected how many people she talked to back on Earth.

Her dad disagreed.

"So what are you saying?" Her dad had her and Loki sitting, very formerly, in his office in Jotunheim. Loki said it was a small room, considering where they were, but to Darcy the office was just as big as her house back on Earth.

"You just graduated high school. I won't pressure you to go to college, although I would like you to." He gave her a very pointed look, Loki chuckled next to her. "But the fact remain that both you and Loki don't have an outside network."

"An outside network?" Loki questioned.

"Allies, you don't have any allies Loki. I know you hate it when I mention him but Thor Odinson has allies in most realms." Her dad wasn't kind when he mentioned Thor and Loki hated the comparisons.

From what Darcy knew, Thor and Loki had only met a couple of times. Most of them in a formal setting, Loki had only greeted him once and Thor had been nothing but polite. Darcy didn't think Thor was the actual problem but the fact that people loved to compare them both, which Darcy thought was unfair since Loki and Thor were very different, at least that's what she understood from the way Thor was usually described.

"I am very selective on whom I place my trust in, if the Odinson wants to hand out his secrets to whoever is willing to listen than it is his problem. I know my father and yourself worry about this, an unfounded fear I assure you, I do have plans where in regards to allies. It would be extremely idiotic of me of not think of this things, seeing as I am the future king of Jotunheim." If there was another thing Loki hated besides being compare to Thor Odinson, it was the doubt of his future rule.

Her dad sighed but nodded his consent of this unheard plan, Loki relaxed back into his chair and threw her a smirk.

"Alright, you don't want allies. How about friends?"

"Friends?" Loki gave her a look of skepticism before turning back to her dad to give him the same look.

Darcy sighed because like Loki had told her dad, he found it super difficult to trust someone besides her and his family. The only reason why they were friends to begin with was because he had been a kid who wanted somebody to connect with, their friendship had blossomed but Loki had never been willing to repeat the experiment with someone else.

"Dad, you know there's nobody awesome enough to hang out with me and Loki." She did it to relax Loki but she really did believe it, sometimes she thought no one was good enough to befriend them.

She hated learning stuff from Loki, it just made her more vain.

"There are several people in court that are your age-"

"But are they as awesome as us? You're missing the point Dad."

"Besides those fools crave nothing more than personal favors, I will not be use. If you will excuse me." There were people, in their childhood years who tried to befriend them with ulterior motives, Loki wasn't a forgive and forget person, he took everything to heart and left it there to remember not everyone was kind.

She hated when he broke down underneath the pelts in her room, hated that people would try to use her best friend for their own purpose because he would get hurt, hated he was not suppose to be 'weak' and not let the tears flow freely.

Her dad gave them both a look that said the talk wasn't over yet, Loki scoffed and left the room anyway.

There was a beat of silence in the room before her dad sighed and put his head in his hands, Darcy knew he was only trying to make this ride smoother for Loki because one day she would marry him and all his problems would become hers too.

"Dad, I get it. I do, you want the best for us and I get that and Loki does too. We're not lonely and Loki isn't stupid, he knows we need to expand besides ourselves but it's hard for him and sometimes is hard for me too." Loki knew he shared her with her friends in Earth, jealousy sometimes was an issue, especially once they got older and the worlds started to look a little different. She had a very small select group of friends in Earth because Loki wasn't the only one who people tried to take advantage of. Jotunheim wasn't as high ranking as others realms were in Earth but didn't stop people from trying to gain something from her, which made her doubt anyone with an offer of friendship.

Her dad looked stricken by the confession and she went around his desk to give him a hug, because it look like he needed it and she was never above hugging her dad.

"We'll be fine, I promise." A promise she couldn't keep, not with the amount of trouble they both got in.

"I don't believe you and Laufey-king won't like this." Laufey-king rarely liked anything so she wasn't worried about that.

"And I'm totally going to college, political science before you ask." She let go of her dad to see his face, he looked more relaxed now and happy.

"Good. Have you told Loki yet?" Her dad gave her another small, quick hug when she shook her head.

Loki was going to kill her because she had promised him she would become a full time resident of Jutonheim after she finished high school, she knew back then she couldn't keep that promise but Loki had been vulnerable and she hadn't known what else to promise.

Later when she went to look for Loki, underneath the pelts in her room, she would tell him what she had been telling him for years.

"_I don't know if we'll find us as awesome as us to hang with, but I do know I am your best friend and that's never going to change."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Ipod and/or Library**

* * *

Darcy walked through the courtyard in the middle of the castle, it was the fastest route between her bedroom and the library.

The library was a scarce thing, Jotunn prefer to tell their stories instead of writing them down and because of it the library was mostly void of anything resembling a book. Of course the library didn't exist until Loki was born and he demanded to read magic books, most of them were imported from other realms and the more Loki's appetite for books grew, the more books appeared in Jotunheim, as a result the library was created to house them. The library was called Loki's second room by most of the castle's residents, Loki only refused to move there completely because there wasn't as much sun in that part of the castle.

If Loki wasn't in his room then he was in the library, reading something and forgetting the world existed.

She found him lounging in a loveseat made of ice, giant book in his hands.

"Have you seen my iPod? You know the one we need to practice the dance you don't want to do." She smiled sweetly at him and pointed a finger for good measure, Loki looked up from his book and gave her an equally sugary sweet smile.

"I have not. Perhaps it got lost or stolen, a true shame." He put a hand to his heart and gave her a fake apologetic smile.

"Yeah, it's probably lost. I mean is not like it has a protection spell on it and the only people who can touch it is just and me. Weird." She waved her hands in the air, as if weirdness was in the air.

"Well perhaps is just lost, or did the iPod have a spell for that too?" Loki raised a confused brow at her and she resisted the urge to strangle him.

"You know that dance is going to happen whether you want it to or not." She moved closer to him and put one leather boot between his legs, crossing her arms. Her dress made the whole thing less intimidating then she was going for but it still worked.

"Is that so?" He was looking at her with amusement.

"It is so. We have to look nice in front of the other realms." She took the book from his hands and let it fall to the floor, using his arms as leverage she moved to straddled his thighs.

Loki put his hands on waist and Darcy shivered despite herself.

"Have we ever done it in the library?" They both knew they hadn't, regardless of whether people considered it Loki's room or not, it was still a public room in the castle.

"We have not, thought I do not believe it would hurt to try." His hands moved lower on her body, stopping when they touched skin.

"And if someone walks in?" Which could be anyone from a servant to Laufey-king himself.

"Then they will know why we are betrothed." His eyes darken when she moved her hands to his back, kneading his muscles.

"Will they?" Her hands moved lower on his back, towards his ass and the loincloth he wore.

"Indeed, I should mention your iPod is not there." Loki laughed when her expression changed from seduction to anger, she hit him on the arm before she tried to get up.

"Where is the iPod?" She demanded as she struggled against Loki to leave his lap.

"Why should I give you your machine when this is what I get instead?" He smirked at her and Darcy slapped his chest before he let her go.

"Because if you don't give me back that iPod it won't happen again." It was a serious threat, last time Loki had taken her iPod she hadn't even looked at him for an entire week.

Loki scoffed but surrendered her iPod, it had been inside the book she thrown to the floor.

"I want a compromise. I will give you this iPod and I will stop hiding it under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You will stop obsessing about our trip to Asgard."

"I don't know how." It was a big deal, huge really. It wasn't so much the fact that she had never been to Asgard before, that too, but the fact it was they were using it to announce their engagement. A huge deal because Loki was a prince who would become king, Laufey-king was telling the rest of the realms that they were willing to give up what they wouldn't for a stronger bond of peace, a pure bloodline to the throne. If Darcy became the mother of the next king, the rest of the bloodline would always be tainted with human blood. Something the other realms weren't willing to do.

Though there were rumors of king Odin having a Jotunn mother, something no one was willing to confirm.

"Everything will be fine, it is a formality and nothing else." Loki gave her a reassuring smile and she sighed before nodding her head and reaching for her iPod.

Loki gave it to her and she reached to give him a small peck on the lips before leaving the library.

To her horror Loki had forgotten to turn off the iPod, draining the battery.

Now they couldn't practice their dance even if she wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Imprisonment and/or Crossover**

* * *

"Why do we do the things we do?" It was honest question, even before she had met Loki she gotten in more trouble that she thought was possible. Getting hurt didn't stop her, neither did getting caught, but she had been a kid then and the worse punishment she would get was no TV or Disney movies.

The punishment was much worse now.

"If I had the answer to that question we would not be here." It was obvious Loki was trying his best to not sound frustrated but there were so far from home, it was hard not to be.

Here being a cell in Svartalfheim, where one of the passages they stumbled across took them.

After the magic flu fiasco, Loki had been force to confess what their adventures into the wilderness had been about, her dad had disapproved and Laufey-king had been pissed over the fact his heir was breaking treaties by crossing without consent. Not mad enough that went her dad left the room, he had told them to keep scouting, told them that having more options was always good.

They thought it would lead them to Vanaheim, it was suppose to lead them Vanaheim but it seemed there was two passages close enough together that they stumbled on the wrong one. Darcy was thankful for their disguises, Loki had been practicing shape shifting for the longest time and was now able to look like a human, the skin color was kind of freaky to her but he still looked like Loki, his hair was still black but his eyes were now a vivid green. She told them they didn't look real but he pointed to her own eyes and told her he was trying to mimic her own light blue eyes.

Loki had simply given her blond hair and a smaller nose for a disguise, it was simple but she looked different enough. It came in handy when the first thing they stumbled across was a tavern full of drunk people from all the different realms.

Svartalfheim was its own special kind of place, ever since the defeat of the dark elves the realm had been empty but recently other realms started claiming little pieces of it for themselves. Jotunheim didn't own any land in Svartalfheim because Laufey-king found it too hot for frost giants to live in comfortably, but other places like Vanaheim and Alfheim, each had a little piece and then there were places like the one they stumbled on. No place lands were a free for all, if you wanted something dangerous and prohibited that was where you got it, there was no law.

Unfortunately for them, one of the drunks, a fire giant, decided they look like Vanir and that he didn't like them. There was no time for Loki to sweet talk anybody, like he usually would have done and there was no time to run or fight back.

Which brought them to one of the cellars in the tavern, where they were chain to the wall.

Loki's magic usually got them out of situations like this but apparently the chains were magic proofed, which made sense if they thought they were Vanir.

"Well we need to get out of here somehow." She struggled against her chains but they didn't budge, she wished she could reach the dagger Loki had given her, it was strong enough it could probably break through the chains.

"If I could just..." Loki looked like the mere thought of magic hurt him, Darcy bumped his leg with hers in companionable misery.

"The girl that brought us water, you think she would go for you?" The girl had been kind, she was an elf if the ears were anything to go by. Darcy wondered how she got there because she looked young enough to be around their age, never mind that the girl was gorgeous and ethereal.

Darcy sincerely hoped she wasn't being mistreated.

"Go for me? I do not...oh." And then Loki was smiling at her and maybe wasn't a good plan but it was the only one they had.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Yes?" The girl poked her head inside the door and gave them both a distrustful look.

"My brother and I were wondering if maybe you could bring us more water? Please?" Darcy gave her best pleading face and the girl nodded her head before leaving the room.

The girl came back with a goblet of water, stepping into the room and coming to stand in front of Loki first.

"My thanks." Loki told the girl before she tilted the goblet to his lips, Loki made a moaning sound at the back of his throat. The girl startled and drew back, goblet almost falling from her hands.

"Apologies, my throat was burning with need for water." Loki gave the girl a smirk hot enough that even Darcy was a little uncomfortable.

"I understand." The girl nodded at Loki like smirk hot enough to melt your panties were an everyday occurrence.

Loki gave her a confused look before trying again.

"May I have more water?" Loki wasn't being kind with the flirting now, his eyes darken and he looked both parts threatening and hot.

The girl didn't react to any of it though, simply fed him more water and move on to her.

Darcy didn't understand what had happened, the girl hadn't even become a little fluster. The girl tilted the goblet towards her mouth and she murmured her thanks, the goblet slipped from the girl's hands and the water landed on Darcy's green dress.

"I apologize." The girl looked flustered now and it looked like she couldn't decide between looking at Darcy's water soaked breasts or picking up the goblet.

Finally an advantage.

"It's ok, I'm all wet now though, would you mind if I..." She moved her hands to signal her chains.

"I...yes...I should..." The girl stumbled over her words, blush taking over her cheeks.

Darcy wondered if this was the reason why the elf wasn't in Alfheim anymore, though it didn't make sense because the elves were very opened with their orientations.

The girl was obviously not thinking about the consequences of letting Darcy go free because she didn't hesitate to take out the key and free her.

Loki had once said her boobs were a weapon of mass destruction, she thought he was kidding.

"Thank you." Darcy told the girl as soon as her hands were freed.

"Would you like a different dress? I have several in my chamber." The girl bit her lip and glanced her way, Darcy knew an invitation when she saw it and she was so flattered.

"Not today, I'm sorry." She pulled the dagger Loki had given her and brought the hilt down on the girl's head, knocking her out.

"Would you like me to make a joke about your breasts now or later?" Loki asked her once she had freed him, there was a grin of amusement on his face and it made her want to knock him out too.

"She won't get in trouble for this, will she?" The girl had been an innocent bystander all things consider.

"I do not believe so, she is one of them and it will look like we get out on our own." Loki grabbed her hand and putting an invisible spell on them they managed to walk among the people still in the tavern.

As soon as they were out, they made a run for the passage back to Jotunheim.

"Hey Loki." She told him was they were in safe land.

"Yes?"

"My boobs are made of magic."


End file.
